Safe at Last
by ThatTomboy
Summary: Nymphadora Monte didn't have the best e was bullied by her father and had the worst luck beyond imaginable.Her mother died when Nymphadora was six.Her father started to drink more than usual,and when he came home he was angry.What he was angry at? Nymphadora never knew.Nymphadora thought that that life would be her life forever,but it all changed when she turned eleven
1. Prologue

**WARNING**

 _ **This chapter may not be appropriate for younger viewers. Read at your own risk**_

I ran up to my room and locked the door. Any minute my father would be home, and I had to be ready. I had cleaned the house spotless, and set up his couch the way he liked it. I hoped he would just come home and pass out, but as usual, my luck ran out fast. I heard the back door open and slam closed.

"Child! Get down here!" The loving voice of my father rang through the house.

I held my breath, hoping he would just pass out on the couch.

 _Thud, thud, thud._

 _He was coming up the stairs!_ I dove under my bed. Maybe he would go away.

No such luck. The pounding of his fist hitting my bedroom door rang in my head. A few tears escaped as I closed my eyes.

 _Please_ I prayed, _If you're up there, please help me. Send my daddy away. Don't let him get to me_

The doors burst open. I peeked from under my bed, and saw my father's boots. They had a mixture of mud and some other substance that looked like throw-up.

"Come out, come out where ever you are, girly," he said in a menacing voice. He sounded like a monster. "Boo!" he lifted up the bed skirt. I screamed as he dragged me out.

"Why were you hiding?" he asked.

I shook my head violently.

"I said, _why were you hiding_?"

"Um... I wasn't?"

"Don't lie to me, girl!"

"Um... Because I was, uh, afraid of you," I gave him the best puppy eyes I could muster.

"Oh," He set me down on the bed. I was confused. He was acting like he was before mommy died. Almost...kind. "And why is that?"

I melted into his arms and sighed. "Ever since Mommy went to see God, you changed, Daddy."

He tensed a little, but I didn't think much of it.

"I-I'm scared of you alot of times, Daddy. And I want to love you... but, but-" I couldn't continue. I burst into tears.

Daddy rubbed my arm and comforted me. As soon I got drousey he tucked me in, turned on my nightlight, and left the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't do anything to me, thank the Lord. But, I should've known my luck would run out, because as soon as he got downstairs he yelled, "NYMPHADORA!"

I sighed and hoped out of bed. I ran downstairs as fast as I could.

"Y-yes?"

"Yes what, Nymphadora?" His menacing voice was back.

"Yes sir?"

"What did I _specifically_ ask you to do before I left?"

I thought about what he had told me. He had given me many instructions before going of to get drunk. The main one, though, was to sweep the kitchen.

 _Oh no, oh no,_ I thought.

 _What's he gonna do? Will he punish me greatly? Will he let me off with a warning?_ Many questions swarmed my mind.

"I'm sorry!" I said immediately. "I'm sorry! I'll do it right now! Please let me go to bed!"

He grinned and evil grin. "Not this time, girly." As he took his belt off, I whimpered and scrambled into a corner.

"This is for your own good," He said.

He brought the belt down hard. Pain erupted on my back, the tears escaped, and I curled up into a ball on the floor. Every time the belt came into contact with my skin, my hair changed color. It went from navy blue, to dark purple, to blood red, and so on. After two minutes of this torture, he left me in a hump on the foyer floor. When he left me, I was actually naive enough to think he was leaving for good. As usual, I was wrong. He came back with a fire poker from our fire in the living room.

I backed up into the corner. The poker came at me, and my stomach was engulfed in pain. Black spots danced across my eyes as he dragged the poker horizontally across my abdomen.

 _Happy seventh birthday to me,_ was the last thing I thought before the darkness surrounded me.


	2. THE BOY WHO LIVED

The Boy Who Lived

Let me introduce myself. My name is Nymphadora Monte and I have these… special abilities. See, I can change my appearance at will. My mom called it metamorphing, and apparently it's rare. So I'm named after this famous lady named Nymphadora Tonks, and my mom wanted me to live up to her. My dad's a muggle, and up until I was eleven, I was sure I was sure I was one too.

 _But Nymphadora, what's a muggle?_

Well my curious friend, I'll explain that to you right now. In fact, I'll tell you my whole story.

Up until I was six I had a perfect family.

When I was really little (four or five) my mom and dad moved from America to England for my dad's job. My mom homeschooled me, so I kept my American accent. Up until I was nine… when she died.

Yep.

My mom died when I was nine.

' _C'mon, Nymphadora,'_ You're probably saying. ' _Some people don't_ _ **ever**_ _get to meet their moms'_

Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today. Here, have a peice of chocolate. Better? Good.

Anyway yeah, my mom died of leukemia when I was nine. Most leukemia patients die from infections that are usually got from a lower immune system due to chemotherapy. So basically she got clogged up. I mourned of course, but it effected my dad the most, though. He took out his anger on me. My daily reutene usually went like this: Wake up, make breakfast for me and passed out father, get dressed and ready for school, wake up passed out father, use foundation to cover up the conclusion of waking up passed out father, ride the bus to school, get to school and meet my many friends, learn, go back home, wait for father to come home, take a beating, go to bed, repeat.

People often wondered why I never invited them over. My usual excuse was, "Sorry, my dad's super strict."

I had to deal with all of this for two years… then my letter came.

My father was out doing whatever pleased him. I just came home from school, and was preparing to clean up around the house (though I'm not sure how it got so messy, since there were only two of us living there), when I felt something crunch under my foot. I looked down to find a peice of folded yellowish parchment

I was in awe. Why would someone want to send _me_ something? Maybe it was an invitation for a party from one of the girls at school. I ran upstairs to my room.

My room was pink and brown and had full bed in the center of the back wall. There were shelves all around the top of the walls full of books. Beside my bed were two tall bookcases full of trophies, stuffed animals, and birthday cards. I jumped onto my bed, which had a chevron duvet and looked at the letter.

The envelope was thick and heavy, made of yellowish parchment, and written in emerald-green ink was,

Ms. N. Monte

The smallest bedroom

120 Foot Hills Road

There was no stamp.

I looked at it in awe. Should I open it? I turned the letter over and saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.

I pulled out the letter and read:  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall

Dear Ms. Monte,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress

I took out the piece of paper behind the letter and read that as well:

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM  
First-year students will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags COURSE BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble OTHER EQUIPMENT  
51 wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set glass or crystal phials  
telescope set  
brass scales**_  
 ** _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
_** PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

I leaned back on my pillows and sighed. What kind of world was this? Was it a joke from one of my friends? But how could they make all that up?

I unfolded a second piece of paper, and read:

 ** _HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_**

 ** _UNIFORM_**

 ** _First-year students will require:_**

 ** _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_**

 ** _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_**

 ** _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_**

 ** _4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_**

 ** _Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_**

 ** _COURSE BOOKS_**

 ** _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_**

 ** _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_**

 ** _A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_**

 ** _Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_**

 ** _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_**

 ** _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_**

 ** _Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_**

 ** _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_**

 ** _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_**

 ** _OTHER EQUIPMENT_**

 ** _wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_**

 ** _glass or crystal phials_**

 ** _telescope set_**

 ** _brass scales_**

 ** _Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_**

 ** _PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_**

I sighed and leaned back on my pillows. Was this even real? What if it was just a practicall joke from one of my friends? No. I shook that thought away. No one could make up all of this.

Just then, I heard the back door open. I sat up straigt. My father wasn't supposed to be home until later. The house wasn't clean yet, I haven't done my homework, I-

"Darling!" My father called from downstairs. His tone was actually… sweet.

"Yes!" I called back.

"Come here a moment!"

I ran downstairs, curious as to what it was that he needed. I reached the bottom of the stairs, and saw my father at the front door with his hands behind his back. I tried to see what it was.

"Ah, ah ah," He said playfully. "Close your eyes and hold out your hand."

I was reluctant, but did as he instructed.

I felt something fall into my empty hands. It felt soft.

"You can open now."

I opened my eyes to see an off white sweatshirt bundled up in my hands. It was a womens medium, and had a strange print on it.

On the front it said Hogwarts on the top of it and Alumni on the bottom, then in the middle of the two words were two brooms making an X

I gave a small gasp. It said the name of the school I was accepted into.

My father grinned. I guess he assumed I gasped because I liked the gift so much.

"You like it, eh? It was your mother's."

I braced myself. Usually after he mentioned my mom's name, he would hit me, but not this time.

This time he asked, "What's wrong? Why are you doing that?"

"You're not gonna hit me?" I questioned.

"Why would I hit you? I'm giving you a gift."

"Thank you for the sweatshirt," I said quietly.

"Yeah, yeah," He waved it off. "This was your mom's when she went to this freak school called Hogwarts. I was glad when your mom stopped being one of them and joined me. I'm glad you're not one of them, right?"

I looked down sheepishly, "Actually, dad… I just got my letter today. I'm a wizard! Yay…"

I looked up at my father who was glaring down at me, and weakly added, "Surprise."

 **Hello lovely readers! Thanks for the reviews and the support! Sorry for not updating in forever, I just had surgery and I was busy with work** ** _(_** _I work at a pizza place, and I'm only 15_ _ **)**_ **. So yeah, I'm back. I'll update sooner, I swear.**

 **See ya!**


End file.
